1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nut cracking apparatus, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved nutcracker apparatus wherein the same provides selective manual or electric rotation of a nut cracking drum, and further the drum is provided with selectively replaceable lobes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided nut cracking apparatus of various configurations, but has heretofore failed to provide a convenient and readily operative organization utilizing a drum structure cooperating with an anvil surface to direct crushing of shell structures as found in nut-type workpieces. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,624 to Greenblatt wherein a motorized nutcracker utilizes a reciprocating ram structure to crack associated nuts therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,220 to Burdette, et al. sets forth an electrically powered nut cracker utilizing a cam drive to operate the reciprocating ram to crack members therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,048 to Namdari provides rotatable disks for cracking nut members.
U.S. Pat. No. 665,814 to Harborne, et al. sets forth an impacting nut cracker structure utilizing ram members displaceable to crack nuts therebetween, and similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,733 to Morrow sets forth displaceable rams utilizing solenoid members to effect ram displacement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved nutcracker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.